


Clementine

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Gender Neutral, Other, a lot darker if you get the reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: “Oh my darling, oh my darling/ Oh my darling, Clementine/ You are lost and gone forever/ Dreadful sorry, Clementine.”Absalom and his dirty little secret, a human lover. His love for [you], if it does indeed exist, unfortunately does not outweigh the love he has for his family.





	Clementine

_“Oh my darling, oh my darling/ Oh my darling, Clementine/ You are lost and gone forever/ Dreadful sorry, Clementine.” ~ An Old Ass Song_

This was never supposed to happen. Everyone in Eden knew the stories, as to why you ignored them, not even you completely understood.

He was already there, a lone sentinel amid the stillness of the lake. A neat pile of discarded armor lay under the nearest tree. Moon lilies bloomed in the full splendor of its namesake and cast a delicate, glimmering curtain over the peaceful scene.

You would have even dared to call this magical. Romantic, even. The spot where you had first stumbled upon the leader of the Nephilim. And here he was yet again, continuously growing more and more at peace in the woodlands you called your home.

“Greetings, stranger.” You said, finally stepping from the shadows of the trees. “Do you come to seek the council of this lowly human?”

“Not this time, Little One.” Absalom cut off the usual foreplay, much to your surprise. You dared not imagine that he came here simply for a conversation with yourself. He didn’t even know your name, after all.

Why would he ever enjoy the intellectual company of one he viewed as having none?

The first time he had come to your home on Witchwood Lake on the border of the two greatest cities in Eden, he had been looking for some manner of wiseman. What he had expected was some exiled angel or some kind of Old One, but instead found a human, you, to be exact. What followed was a shameful display of wanton self indulgence, a victory of flesh over prejudice and conflicts of philosophy.

“Join me.” The waters remained undisturbed despite the dark aura of internal turbulence radiated by its current occupant. There was much that could be criticized when it came to this particular creature, but one thing to be admired was his self-discipline.

“It’s not like you to break with the norm. This question of yours must be more dire than I originally thought.”

“Does the water tell you that too?”

“Water can tell you a lot of things.” It seemed a shame to break the lake’s rest, but you went to the Nephilim’s side anyways. “But if you must know, it was the tiredness in your stance.”

Absalom’s battle scarred face furrowed for a moment as he tried to find words, “What is your name?”

You knew better than to give anyone your name, even if it was only asked to fill silence “You may call me [Y/N].”

“[Y/N]?” He chewed on it for a moment, “A good name, full of purpose. You chose well.” These were awkward compliments, but positivity of any kind in the barbaric culture of the new race needed to be nurtured.

“Why are you here? It most certainly isn’t to compliment my name.” You asked when he fell silent again.

Pregnant silence continued to fill the forest as he turned his entire body to face you, once again exposing you to the full predatory gaze of the cursed ash spawn. A hand, still dripping, gripped your face. Due to his size and war-hardened muscle, he would never be able to be “gentle”, but as the calloused fingers bruised your cheeks, you knew it was the tenderest he knew how to be. It was certainly a dramatic shift from the primal love making of your first encounter.

“No, it was not for your name. But I do not regret hearing it.” He finally answered with softly taking your lips into his.

Hunger was on his tongue as he took you into his arms once more, unwilling, or perhaps unable, to restrain himself long enough to take you on dry land. Not that this was the first time he had thrown all manner of discretion to the wind if the mood so struck him.

Dew and goosebumps. Sighs and chuckles. Happiness and hedonism.

“You still haven’t told me your reason for coming here.” You pointed out as he allowed the water to reclaim his conquered territory once again and he freed your lips to speak.

“I have come to ask for your forgiveness, to tell you that what I do I do for my family. In the end, you will understand that it is better this way.” His eyes grew distant, sad, as he rambled on, seemingly more for his benefit than yours.

“What are you-?”

“No more wars. No more suffering for the amusement of the Creator. Know that I am truly sorry.” A large hand came to rest on top of your head, “Please, I beg of you, go peacefully, [Y/N].”


End file.
